


Waiting

by rosetintmyworld



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry and Milton are tired of waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Jerry looked down at his watch for what seemed like the tenth time in the last 20 minutes.

Taylor was late.

Taylor was more than fashionably late, or oops it’s taking me longer than I thought to find the restaurant late. Taylor was an hour late.

She was never showing up late.

He looked at his watch one more time before checking his phone.

Maybe she texted him.

She hadn’t.

He looked back at his watch.

He’d give her twenty more minutes.

 

Milton thrummed his fingers against the table anxiously, the candle flickering from the force of it. He looked at his phone before sitting it next to him on the table, face down. This was supposed to be an important date. He and Tom had been having a hard time as of late, and a once faithful boyfriend was falling astray. Milton wanted to save the relationship, so this date was there to mend it. However, as he gave the waiter a cramped smile when asked whether he was ready yet, he thought that maybe it wasn’t worth it to save in the first place.

“He’s coming.” Milton reassured himself and the waiter and his hand went to his phone.

Tom was now an hour and twenty minutes late.

 

Jerry looked down at his watch, Taylor’s twenty minutes were up and his patience was wearing then. He’d gotten into this relationship on his best behavior, gave up a lot of things to prove that he wasn’t a shallow player. He’s never tried this hard before when it came to chasing girls. He’d only ever wanted to be better for one other person, but that person hadn’t noticed and he’d let his affinity drift away. It was just a phase and he knew it would be best to move on.

So he did.

Unfortunately, his moving on hadn’t been too good for him as he sat in front of the empty seat. He’d try calling her, but he knew whatever came out of his mouth wouldn’t have been good, or coherent. He was angry, too angry for English, and definitely too angry for niceties.

He grabbed his phone, trying anything to keep himself from exploding.

He resigned himself to social media, knowing that even though it’d make him look strange in such a fancy restaurant, he’d need it to distract himself.

A distraction was not what he got.

What he got was a picture of Taylor hugged up with someone else, the picture was posted 3 minutes ago.

He called her, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Hey, did you forget about our date?” He asked, trying to reign in his anger.

“Oh yeah… I’m so sorry. I’ll make it up to you baby, I swear. I’m just sick.” She feigned a cough and he heard someone talking in the background.

It was a male.

“Taylor, who are you with?” He asked and he heard the scramble as she tried to distance herself from the suitor.

“It’s okay. I get it. We weren’t really what the other needed.” He said before hanging up.

Now that that was over, there was nothing for him to do but go home.

 

Milton finally checked his phone to see he had a new message from Tom.

‘ _This isn’t working out. Thx for understanding!’_

A text.

He was getting dumped over a text. Tom was dumping _him_ over a text.

Milton took a deep breath and stood up.

There was no use waiting around now. All he wanted was to get out of this itchy sports coat, crawl into his pajamas and maybe eat his weight in chocolate ice cream.

 

Jerry bumped into someone and looked up.

It was Milton.

“What are you doing here?” He asked Milton and Milton shrugged.

“Taylor and I broke up.”

“Tom dumped me.”

They looked at each other for a while before Jerry looked down.

“She was the biggest mistake of my life.” Jerry whispered.

“Ditto.” Milton whispered.

“I’m tired of waiting.” Jerry said softly and Milton smiled even softer.

“I am too.” He said before grabbing Jerry’s hand.

He was done waiting on someone else.

He’d make his own move.


End file.
